Apenas Um Humano
by WishMistress
Summary: No caminho de Tóquio, para entregar a Kenshin uma preciosa encomenda, Aoshi reflete sobre sua vida após os eventos de Kyoto. Misao o acompanha e esta parece uma oportunidade única de falar a ele sobre seus sentimentos... Lime, tendendo a lemon


Notas:  
  
- Rurouni Kenshin pertence à Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha e Sony Ent.; esse é só um fanfic! Aoshi, Misao e todos os outros não são meus...   
  
- ATENÇÃO: Lime, com tendências lemon. Se não gosta disso, sinto muito... =P  
  
- Sintam-se à vontade para comentar!!! E comentem!!! É importante para mim! ^^  
  
***  
  
  
  
*APENAS UM HUMANO*  
  
por Mistress9  
  
* mis9_fics@hotmail.com*  
  
  
  
***  
  
O caminho de Tóquio para Kyoto era longo e, portanto, em seu percurso cabia uma infinidade de divagações ou mesmo análises sobre uma vida, devido às diferentes paisagens e ares de todo um caminho de reflexão sobre todos os rumos que tomara até aquele momento...   
  
Ele sentia-se um monge pensando tais coisas. Porém, tudo o que precisava em sua vida era de sua paz interior, da necessidade de encontrar um eixo e uma razão para sua existência. Era vivendo que honraria a morte de seus falecidos companheiros, portanto deveria viver em paz. Mas era justamente essa paz que fazia falta, que o angustiava, que pensava ser impossível.   
  
Não queria ferir mais ninguém por seus sentimentos, já que não era um demônio, era apenas um humano...  
  
...o humano Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
Já não era importante o título de "o mais forte" que queria conseguir do Battousai Himura, a sua força não precisava mais ser provada... Já não havia mais sentido, a vida de seus companheiros não seria devolvida caso derramasse mais sangue por um título vão... E o Battousai, aliás, Kenshin Himura, não tinha vencido quando tiveram a oportunidade de duelar?   
  
Inclusive, se estava na estrada naquele momento, era graças a um pedido da mulher dele... Não que ele houvesse desposado a moça segundo as tradições, mas visivelmente eram um casal apaixonado e o pedido feito à Okashira refletia um pouco desse sentimento: precisavam transportar um diário caso quisessem parar uma guerra, era o que Misao dissera. Okina pedira-o para acompanhá-la, então estava ali em sua companhia.  
  
E era até mesmo engraçado vê-la tão feliz pulando alegremente pelo caminho enquanto cantava alguma melodia... Não era mais a menina que ele criara, seu corpo já era o de uma mulher e suas formas tinham uma harmonia rara de ser encontrada, inclusive eram alvo de muitos olhares gulosos de homens desconhecidos pelo caminho ou mesmo de alguns clientes mais exaltados do Aoi-ya... De vez em quando sentia uma vontade incrível de usar a sequência de seis das suas kodachi em algum deles, mas devia ser graças ao sentimento de proteção que tinha em relação à garota...  
  
Por sua vez, Misao estava nas nuvens por estar viajando sozinha com o senhor Aoshi! Por quanto tempo não ansiou por aquele momento, por quanto tempo não quis apenas uma oportunidade para que ele a notasse, não como menina, mas como mulher! E poderia muito bem ocorrer alguma coisa naqueles dias de viagem... Como gostaria que ele a amasse da maneira que o amava, que a desejasse da maneira que o desejava!  
  
Desde que reencontrara o amado, após a terrível luta contra Okina e Kenshin tê-lo libertado da condição de demônio e devolvido-o, como ela se esforçava para conseguir um sorriso sincero daqueles lábios! Todas as tentativas foram em vão, principalmente por ele estar perdido em meditações por tudo o que havia feito... Porém, em algum dia, mesmo que demorasse a chegar, ela conseguiria fazer com que ele finalmente sorrisse para ela!  
  
Porém, a menina-doninha tinha necessidades mais imediatas a resolver, principalmente porque uma delas a incomodava profundamente...  
  
- Senhor Aoshi, estou com fome...   
  
- Sim, está mesmo se aproximando da hora da refeição. Além disso, é bom nos preparamos para dormir, teremos mais um longo dia de viagem   
  
amanhã - Aoshi disse secamente, como sempre.  
  
-Então precisamos encontrar uma boa clareira para isso, certo?   
  
Misao fez a pergunta alegremente, apenas para que Aoshi virasse de costas para ela e entrasse no meio da mata que acompanhava a estrada, rota seguida pela garota rapidamente. Será que não merecia alguma palavra doce, será que ele não poderia ter mais cuidado com seus sentimentos? A kunoichi suspirou, enquanto alguma parte de seu coração dizia algo sobre   
  
aquilo fazer parte de seu treinamento, portanto deveria obedecer. Ah, a quem queria enganar, por que o senhor Aoshi não podia simplesmente dar a ela o melhor presente que poderia ganhar, seu mais lindo sorriso?  
  
Pouco depois estavam instalados em uma clareira, com uma fogueira acesa para espantar algum animal que porventura pudesse aparecer durante a noite e o casal estava sentado em um tronco próximo, enquanto comiam rapidamente a ração de viagens de sempre, ao qual já estavam acostumados. Misao, em uma tentativa de puxar assunto, disse:  
  
- Mas eu bem que gostaria de comer um bom punhado de arroz bem   
  
cheiroso, acompanhado de uma tigela de missô! E quem sabe até mesmo com um golinho de sakê para aquecer? Seria bom, não é mesmo, senhor Aoshi?  
  
O ex-okashira não respondeu, enquanto contemplava a bainha de suas kodachi e terminava de comer um último biscoito de viagem. Não que ele quisesse ignorar a garota, porém não tinha vontade nenhuma de iniciar um diálogo naquele momento... Além disso, eram onmitsu e estavam em uma viagem longa e Misao não deveria comportar-se como uma garotinha -em breve poderiam comer quanto arroz quisessem. Ele também preferia milhares de vezes uma boa comida preparada, porém o que poderiam fazer se a rapidez da viagem era o fator mais importante a ser considerado e teriam problemas caso precisassem cozinhar a cada parada que fizessem?  
  
- Teremos uma noite fresca...  
  
Realmente, não queria parecer antipático, por mais que muitas vezes fosse essa a imagem que passava e tinha consciência disso; porém Misao merecia pelo menos uma frase de carinho... Ou algo que se parecesse com isso, ao menos.  
  
- Que bom...  
  
Por mais que amasse o senhor Aoshi acima de qualquer outra coisa, de vez em quando, todo aquele comportamento frio do ex-okashira a magoava de maneira profunda e ela começava até mesmo a achar que seria impossível tirar um sorriso sincero daquele coração... Em certos momentos, seus   
  
pensamentos diziam que toda aquela frieza era apenas em relação a ela, sentimento que a feria imensamente por dentro, porém logo percebia que seu amado também agia assim em relação às outras pessoas. Além disso, não podia esquecer do que Kenshin havia dito, logo que os homens voltaram da   
  
mansão de Shishio: se Aoshi conseguira se libertar da condição de demônio, fora graças à sua lembrança.   
  
E o belo homem alto de olhos azuis gélidos era apenas dela! Por mais que ele ainda não percebesse isso, pensou com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
Aoshi recostou-se no tronco, enquanto observava as primeiras estrelas do céu brilharem. Certamente demoraria a dormir, não apenas por estar ao ar livre e pela necessidade de proteger Misao caso isso fosse necessário, mas por todos os seus pensamentos. Há pouco mais de seis meses nunca lhe passaria pela cabeça a idéia de ajudar o Kenshin Himura de boa vontade, ainda mais voluntariamente e sem ganhar algo em retribuição...   
  
Seis meses antes, porém, tinha ausentado-se da condição humana, ele era apenas uma besta movida pelo rancor e pela vingança, portanto não tinha nenhum sentimento para se levar em consideração, muito menos a vontade de estar com Misao.  
  
Vontade de estar com Misao? Sim. Ela fora a única sobrevivente de seu antigo grupo e podia dizer que a amava. Não como mulher, mas como um irmão mais velho preocupado com o bem-estar da garotinha da família, se bem que seu corpo estava se tornando cada dia mais belo e ele não estava desatento para esse tipo de observações.  
  
"Incesto", pensou rapidamente, enquanto olhava para suas espadas. Não deveria ter nenhum pensamento lascivo em relação à garota, ou ela não era ainda a menina que criara, por mais que estivesse perto do dia em que seria mulher feita? Era o humano Aoshi Shinomori, tinha controle sobre seus pensamentos e portanto Misao seria para sempre como sua irmã mais nova!   
  
A meninha doninha, por sua vez, estava inquieta, com uma hiperatividade muito além da que já tinha, mexendo freneticamente os dedos das mãos e dos pés na tentativa de acalmar sua tensão ou mesmo achar uma solução para seu problema. Ah, por que estava tão tensa? Por que estava agindo como uma menina que não sabia como contar ao avô que quebrara sua porcelana predileta?   
  
Estava precisando se esticar um pouquinho para pensar melhor,   
  
definitivamente...  
  
- Eu volto rapidinho, senhor Aoshi!  
  
Não que ele fosse esboçar alguma reação, mas era bom avisar que estava levantando e demoraria um pouquinho. Não iria para muito longe, apenas para algum lugar aonde sua voz não pudesse ser ouvida pelo amado...  
  
Após andar por alguns minutos, encarou o grosso tronco de árvore à sua frente e disse, enquanto pulava com as mãos fechadas com força e asunhas quase ferindo suas palmas, dizendo:  
  
- Droga, droga, DROGAAA!!!  
  
Por que não conseguia falar tudo o que estava em sua garganta desde sempre, por que não conseguia declarar seu amor ao senhor Aoshi? Por que não podia ser segura e despejar tudo de uma vez? Por que estava travada? Não tinha pudor nenhum para contar para quem quisesse ouvir que o amava, mas por que o "eu te amo" tão guardado desde sempre não podia sair, permanecendo aprisionado em sua garganta?  
  
Era uma oportunidade única, estava completamente sozinha com o seu amado, tinha privacidade para poder conversar e dizer tudo o que sentia sem correr o risco de interrupções! Por que não conseguia? Por que tinha aquela barreira como se estivesse amarrada e amordaçada?   
  
A kunoichi estava começando a ter vontade de bater a cabeça na árvore até ter uma idéia, mas logo descartou a idéia... Tinha de chegar apresentável em Tóquio, afinal.   
  
E era isso que precisava ter em mente: era uma chance única. Precisava respirar fundo, tirar coragem bem do fundo do seu ser e dizer tudo o que sempre quis ao senhor Aoshi!  
  
O ex-okashira ainda observava suas espadas, perdido em pensamentos.   
  
Tinha um orgulho enorme de Misao por ela ter conseguido tomar a responsabilidade para si enquanto esteve possuído por seus sentimentos sombrios e proteger o Aoi-ya do ataque da Juppongatana... A menina forte que derramara lágrimas por ele, que procurou-o por todo o país, que tentava fazê-lo rir todos os dias... Tinha vontade de dizer a ela que isso o fazia sentir-se vivo, que fora essa a força que o fizera voltar a encarar seus atos, arrepender-se de seus crimes e até mesmo voltar a vislumbrar esperanças de um futuro.  
  
- Senhor Aoshi?  
  
Os gélidos olhos azuis se viraram para cima apenas para ver uma Misao com as mãos na cintura olhando decididamente em sua direção e com a expressão de quem tinha algo muito grave a dizer para ele.  
  
- Senhor Aoshi, eu gostaria de dizer que... que... que... que... - "Droga, não consegui!", Misao pensava enquanto seus lábios se mexiam sem que nenhuma palavra fosse pronunciada, sem que nenhuma ação maior do que a cor avermelhada adquirida por suas bochechas ocorresse! E como odiava a si mesma, ao fato de não conseguir aproveitar a ocasião, ao fato daqueles olhos azuis já não estarem prestando atenção nela!  
  
E esse sentimento a dominava, a tirava de si... Sem pensar muito, desamarrou o laço que prendia sua roupa e abriu a blusa, tirando a faixa que a protegia, deixando os seios desnudos e dizendo, com uma determinação espantosa e inacreditável para alguém que pouco antes não onseguira concluir uma simples frase.  
  
- Senhor Aoshi, será que não é óbvio que não sou mais uma criança?   
  
Ao olhar para a menina-doninha, Aoshi arregalou os olhos de espanto. O que levara Misao a despir-se, a mostrar-se? E como era belo seu peito, como a pele de seus seios parecia ser macia e delicada ao menor toque, como estavam em proporção com seu corpo, aliás, eram até mesmo maiores do que aparentavam debaixo daquela blusa!  
  
Céus, no que estava pensando? Certamente Misao não tinha plena consciência do seu ato impensado, como o fato de que estava tremendo podia comprovar; então por que estava reparando e admirando o corpo da jovem quando deveria parar e ver o que estava havendo com ela?  
  
- Misao, o que...?  
  
- O senhor não entende? Eu sou sua, este corpo e este coração.  
  
Misao, aproveitando o fato de que Aoshi estava completamente sem ação naquele instante, aproximou-se e encostou de leve seus lábios nos dele, em um beijo suave e puro. O ex-okashira colocou as mãos de leve nos ombros da jovem para afastá-la, porém por alguma razão, uma de suas mãos subiu um pouco mais até a nuca da menina-doninha e empurrou-a de leve em sua direção, o suficiente para que seus lábios se juntassem e suas línguas pudessem se acariciar, em um longo beijo. A kunoichi tremeu de surpresa, espantada com a ação do ósculo. Então era assim um beijo de amante, forte desse jeito, com essa força e vontade que seu amado estava pondo? Se em um primeiro momento tivera uma sensação de surpresa, agora sentia um certo prazer em beijá-lo daquela forma...  
  
- É isso o que você quer, Misao? Um beijo?  
  
Aoshi voltara a ter a frieza de sempre e a afastara de leve, fazendo com que Misao sentisse que todo aquele esforço fora em vão. Ele poderia simplesmente rejeitá-la dessa forma, avaliar de forma equivocada suas intenções? Para ele será que tudo não se passava do desejo de beijá-lo, fora simplesmente o desejo carnal que a levara até ali?  
  
Uma pequena lágrima quis escorrer de um dos olhos da jovem, porém ela foi forte e não deixou-a cair, tomando uma atitude imprevista para   
  
Aoshi e até para ela mesma: jogou-se nos braços do amado, sussurrando-lhe   
  
ao ouvido:  
  
- Não... Quero dizer que sou sua, apenas sua, de corpo, mente e coração; sua, sua, sua...  
  
E repetia indefinidamente, mesmo que sua voz estivesse trêmula graças ao nervosismo e que de vez em quando falhasse, em um movimento contínuo, como uma canção suave ou um mantra religioso.  
  
Após a surpresa inicial, o ex-okashira via-se sem ação, apenas segurando a garota em seus braços e ouvindo suas palavras doces, que tornavam-se lanças perfurando todo o seu corpo. Será que ela não podia entender que o amor entre eles era fraternal ou que ela o tinha como um ídolo, não como o humano de carne e osso? Que estava enganada em relação ao que sentia, que não o amava, não da forma carnal?   
  
Porém, a voz era tão doce e cheia de uma certeza absoluta dentro de suas hesitações, aquele calor de sua respiração no lóbulo de sua orelha tão próximo de seu pescoço, o calor daquele corpo em seus braços... Era uma tentação grandiosa demais, era uma situação em que tinha de se controlar mais do que em qualquer outra que já tivesse vivido.  
  
A cada instante que passava, era mais e mais inebriado por aquele calor, pelas palavras doces e por todo o ambiente de sedução intencional ou não criado naquele momento. E, após muitos minutos - tempo o suficiente para que o sol se recolhesse e seu sangue fervesse - já não tinha nenhuma certeza, estava fora de seu juízo. Ela não devia estar percebendo que estava brincando com um fogo que acendera por vontade própria e poderia queimar-se nele por completo...  
  
Aoshi empurrou Misao em direção ao chão, forte, mas delicado o suficiente para não machucá-la, gerando uma surpresa óbvia e visível na garota.   
  
Ele iria feri-la, agir com violência, havia se irritado ao ponto de perder a humanidade e tornar-se um monstro?  
  
A menina-doninha sentia medo, porém as ações sucederam-se tão rapidamente que não pôde reagir: a mão de seu amado veio na direção de seu rosto, porém diferentemente do que esperava, ele a acariciava de leve para logo em seguida beijá-la nos lábios, no rosto, no pescoço... E como seu corpo era quente e macio! Sentiu vontade de acariciá-lo da mesma forma, colocando uma de suas mãos na nuca do amado e acariciando-o levemente, enquanto sentia-se entorpecida pelo mar de beijos e carícias que a tomavam por completo naquele momento.  
  
Pele macia e doce, como iamginara... Suas mãos e lábios de homem adulto percorriam o corpo da adolescente levemente, como se quisesse descobrir todos os locais secretos no peito em que suas mãos pousavam e do pescoço que seus lábios provavam, em um movimento leve e ao mesmo tempo intenso, com direito até mesmo a avanços mais ousados, como se quisesse abocanhar partes daquele lindo pescoço.   
  
E o que dizer do colo maravilhoso? As mãos apalpavam de leve aquele peito, apenas para confirmar a textura delicada da pele e agora a maciez de um daqueles seios, que apertava levemente e os suspiros arrancados da jovem eram uma recompensa pela ousadia.  
  
Porém, como se atingido por um choque, Aoshi levantou-se, ajoelhando-se e olhando para a garota deitada com um certo espanto e, olhando para suas mãos, sentiu uma certa repugnância.  
  
"Eu não deveria tocá-la, ela é uma criança, é como se fosse minha irmã ou mesmo filha..."  
  
Estava errado, tinha consciência de seu erro, ela era sagrada e não deveria ser profanada por suas mãos e seu corpo! Porém, não podia obedecer seus próprios princípios. Desejava Misao, desejava possui-la naquele momento, aquele corpo jovem e lindo e toda aquela ênfase em declarar-se tinham despertado um incrível e enorme desejo carnal.  
  
E era por ser apenas um humano que não podia lutar contra essa   
  
força... A de seus próprios instintos.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
A pergunta da kunoichi transportou Aoshi para o mundo real, além de seus pensamentos, aonde estava em um acampamento de viagem, pouco após o pôr-do-sol, no meio da relva. E não podia fugir e nem negar aquela realidade, prova disso foi tirar a parte superior de seu uniforme, deixando o peito repleto de cicatrizes desnudo.  
  
Misao, por sua vez, puxou o amado para junto de si e, levemente, fazendo com que ele se deitasse ao seu lado, começou a passar levemente os dedos por aquelas linhas, últimas testemunhas de batalhas cruéis. O corpo do senhor Aoshi tinha uma perfeição atlética, os músculos bem-definidos, aquela força toda que ele mostrava nas batalhas e treinos! E ele permitia seus toques, seus carinhos... Os lábios da garota se encontraram levemente com aquelas cicatrizes, beijando-as de leve e gerando alguns suspiros de seu amado.  
  
Porém, sentiu-se novamente deitada na grama e que seus seios recebiam beijos leves e até mesmo algumas mordiscadas, uma sensação inicialmente estranha, mas que fazia todo o seu corpo se incendiar por dentro. Como aquilo era bom, como receber tais carinhos era bom! E... o que aquelas mãos fortes procuravam ao descerem até seu baixo ventre?   
  
Aoshi, por sua vez, enquanto deliciava-se com o corpo macio e delicado da menina que criara, era assolado pelos mais terríveis pensamentos.   
  
Pecaminoso, incestuoso, proibido! Por que simplesmente não conseguia parar, não conseguia dar um basta naquela situação?   
  
A resposta era cruel e vinha ao mesmo tempo em que se despia por completo, após retirar a parte de baixo do uniforme de Misao... Ele desejava que aquilo acontecesse, no seu mais profundo íntimo. Por mais que sua mente e seus princípios o proibissem, como gostaria de estar junto à garota, assim como naquele momento estava, o que evidenciava as unhas que se cravavam em seu braço e uma leve contração dos músculos faciais de sua companheira, denotando um pouco de uma dor momentânea, não sobrepujada pelo prazer daquela companhia e muito menos daquele ato...  
  
***  
  
Algumas horas mais tarde, o ex-okashira despertava com os primeiros raios de sol e a descoberta de que a fogueira se extinguira, deixando apenas um pouco de cinzas. Agora ele se lembrava, precisava chegar a Tóquio para entregar um diário pedido pela mulher do Battousai, aliás, do Himura. Misao estava com ele e dentro de pouco deveria acordar para que seguissem a viagem.  
  
Ao abrir os olhos, deu de cara com a menina-doninha aninhada em seus braços, dormindo como um anjo puro e inocente. Colocou a mão no próprio rosto, esfregando-o para livrar-se dos últimos vestígios de sono e recuperar uam consciência perdida na noite anterior: o que havia ocorrido?   
  
Como pôde deixar que seus instintos o dominassem de tal forma ao ponto de profanar um templo sagrado para ele?  
  
Porém, ao ver novamente aquela expressão tranquila adormecida em seus braços, beijou-a levemente, antes de desvencilhar-se e procurar suas roupas: ela continuava a ser um anjo puro e inocente, por mais que seu corpo tivesse sido profanado na noite passada. E, em seu íntimo, não   
  
estava certo do que sentia, se é que lhe era permitido sentir algo por alguém.  
  
O que sabia é que, até o dia em que tivesse uma resposta para suas inquietações a respeito de seus próprios atos e uma certeza sobre seus sentimentos... Se a amava como filha e irmã, por que a desejara, por que a desejava, por que os fatos se desencadearam daquela forma, não podia demonstrar seus sentimentos.  
  
Algumas pessoas o chamavam de frio e até mesmo depressivo... Porém, era aquela sua forma de análise e constatação, além de sua proteção contra o mundo das pessoas. Era sua forma de ação e Misao sabia perfeitamente disso, portanto ela não se chocaria.  
  
A menina-doninha abriu os olhos levemente, com um leve sorriso nos lábios pelos sonhos bons que tivera durante a noite. Sonhara ter se entregado ao senhor Aoshi, que ele pedira sua mão ao Okina e iriam se casar!   
  
Porém, ao encontrar-se nua e naquela posição dequem se aninhara por toda a noite, logo percebeu que pelo menos uma parte de suas fantasias não fora um sonho ou uma ilusão: acontecera de verdade, naquela noite.   
  
Olhando para frente, pôde ver seu amado, já perfeitamente vestido, em sua frente, esperando-a acordar. Será que ele ficara apenas espiando seu corpo por mais um pouco?  
  
- Senhor Aoshi?  
  
- Misao... Vista-se. Precisamos partir.  
  
Todo aquele gelo que sempre o permeava voltara? Era o que podia perceber por aquele tom de voz... Mas estava na hora de vestir-se e partirem, queria chegar logo a Tóquio e contar tudo para Kaoru! Será que ela se chocaria? Claro que não, ela também tinha o amor dela! E quem garantia que eles não tinham... Um sorriso malicioso formara-se nos lábios da kunoichi: impossível não era...  
  
- E sobre a noite passada... Gostaria de dizer-lhe que foi apenas um descontrole repentino e que os fatos dela não se repetirão... Por ora.  
  
Ao invés de entristecer-se com as palavras repentinas de Aoshi, uma alegria descomunal apossou-se do peito da menina-doninha. Por ora? Isso significava que... que no futuro poderia acontecer de novo! E quem sabe assim o senhor Aoshi não seria completamente dela, inclusive pedindo sua mão ao Okina?   
  
- Então vamos, senhor Aoshi! Temos de nos apressar!  
  
Misao levantou-se, já vestida, rapidamente e, com a velocidade e peraltice de sempre, já pôs-se a caminho para Tóquio. Quem poderia saber se até voltarem para Kyoto, Aoshi não se declararia, não a chamaria de "sua mulher" e seriam para sempre um casal? E como as perspectivas daquela noite não a deixavam feliz! Era muito mais do que um sonho realizado...   
  
Era como se seu objetivo de vida tivesse parcialmente se cumprido.  
  
Aoshi seguiu-a com os passos leves, decididos e silenciosos costumeiros, enquanto pensava no quanto ela reagira bem à sua frase, o quanto entendera que a noite passada fora apenas uma exceção... Pelo menos até o dia em que tivesse uma certeza sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ela e mais um monte de outras coisas. Por tempo, era seguir para Tóquio e cumprir a missão para o qual foram chamados, possivelmente ainda aconteceriam algumas complicações até tudo estar terminado e ainda mais provavelmente teria de se envolver em combates, então que fossem rápido.   
  
E que Misao nunca se entristecesse, que continuasse sempre aquela menina alegre... Ele não merecia vê-la sofrendo por alguma besteira que pudesse vir a fazer, tanto nas lutas de guerra quanto nas lutas de seu próprio coração.  
  
E era isso que o tornava apenas um humano: seus sentimentos pelas outras pessoas, por mais velados que fossem.  
  
***  
  
Betado por Calerom  
  
Domo arigatou gozaimasu!!! ^^  
  
E leiam os fanfics dele!!! ^^  
  
***  
  
Glossário:  
  
Kunoichi: "mulher-ninja"  
  
onmitsu: ninja  
  
***  
  
Espero que tenham gostado e não tenha ficado muito água-com-açúcar!!!  
  
E não se esqueçam dos comentários!!! ^.-  
  
mis9_fics@hotmail.com  
  
borboleta_psicotica@yahoo.com.br  
  
Ah sim! Pode conter semelhanças com meu fanfic Dia de Chuva...   
  
Inclusive foi baseado nele, porém com uma perspectiva um pouco mais detalhista e menos OOC (assim espero...) e poderia ser considerado até mesmo uma releitura deste. 


End file.
